Four Gifts and One Day
by xx-InvaderSamm-xx
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi is a fluffy romantic, but to his dismay, the person in which he's trying to be romantic to is the farthest thing from romantic. Will he be able to make his target fall in love with him by Christmas? 8018 / YamaBari..
1. A Single White Rose

****A/N; **So, here it is. My first KHR fic. Yeah yeah, it's 8018, whatcha gonna do?

I'm, like, in LOVE with Hibari and I'm extremely picky on how people write him.. Yeah, my "obsession" goes _that_ far.. So I finally decided it was time for me to take up the opportunity to make a fic including him. This one will be short and sweet as Yamamoto tries to be romantic with the most un-romantic person.

It'll be an update a day, plus one on Christmas. Don't ya love me? xD

Anyway, I don't own KHR. Reviews and Comments are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Hibari sat at his desk, writing the night away. The sun had long set and the school was empty, yet there he was in his office at Namimori writing reports and finishing the homework to the classes that he never attended. It was true that he was a third-year again, but he didn't mind. Namimori was his heart and soul, and he'd repeat the year as many times as he wished.

Outside the window, the snow was falling steadily. It was a gentle snow fall, but it was sticking to the ground and covering it completely. By the time he finished his business, there was at least a sheet covering the outside world. He disliked this time of year for three reasons; One was that the school let out for two weeks for Christmas, which meant he went Namimori-less for at least two weeks. The second was the carolers. They annoyed him to no end, but thankfully they learned not to interrupt his otherwise peaceful holiday.

A knock was heard at his door, bringing him from his thoughts and making him turn away from the window to face the entrance to the room. Who on earth, other than Hibari Kyoya of course, would be at the middle school at this hour? A low growl escaped his throat. He was going to bite the culprit to death if they came just to tell him to leave.

The black-haired teen opened the door angrily, only to find that the culprit was missing. In his or her place was a single white rose and a note. Hibari let out a small "tch" noise before slamming the door shut. Once inside his safe haven again, he leaned against the door and slid down it until he was sitting flat on the ground. Whoever left that was still out there, for that wasn't nearly enough time to get out of the school. Hibari would wait before going out to retrieve the items.

A small spread of warmth was spreading it's way uncharacteristically across his cheeks, and even making it to the tips of his ears. Everyone knew that he was the only one going to be in the school at this time, and they even knew that he wasn't the herbivore-ish type to like such things. But, it seemed that his mind and body were reacting to their own will. He was blushing at the little rose outside his door, and was terrified to read the note.

No, the note itself didn't terrify him. It was how he would react that scared him the most, not that he'd ever admit to being scared. He had a reputation to uphold, and that wasn't going to break around anyone, not even himself. He glanced down at his Vongola ring of the cloud. Another thing he'd never admit was the comfort he found in the ring. He'd spent all of his time building up his strength, and to get acknowledged by the leading mafia family- even if he's never thought twice about the mafia or anything of the sort- was equivalent to getting praised by a god in his mind.

The predator stood and walked over to his desk on shaky legs. What person in their right state of mind would do such a thing, especially when they know Hibari would track them down and bite them to death? He shook his head silently and pulled his chair out to sit in it. He'd give the herbivore the benefit of the doubt and look over his homework before retrieving the items, and in turn, biting them to death.

_**-POV CHANGE-**_

Yamamoto Takeshi looked down at the tiled floor and let out a much-needed sigh. His original plan was the one he'd stick to, even if it meant getting rejected like this every time. His plan was to leave the cloud guardian little presents every night until Christmas, and on that day reveal who was leaving the gifts. He was determined to make his crush fall in love with him like he had fallen for the other.

At first, Yamamoto was positive he was rejected completely, but something inside him told him to stay put. Sure enough, after thirty-two minutes of waiting and debating on whether or not to run, the man walked back out and looked both ways. Hibari bent down and plucked the dethorned, white-rose and note from the ground with one hand and one swift and graceful movement.

He watched from the window of the dark classroom he locked himself in, his stomach tossing and turning within the confines of his lower abdomen. He nearly jumped and shouted for joy when Hibari blushed and smelled the rose. It was then that he exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had held in the first place. Yamamoto felt accomplished. But it wasn't even half over.

The rain guardian watched carefully as the predator opened the once-folded note and scanned his dark eyes over it. Yamamoto watched as the black-haired male crumpled the note, and- he thought- his heart, in one movement. But, on the contrary. Hibari shoved the note in his pocket and touched his bright red cheeks gently before retreating into his office again.

Yamamoto waited at least three minutes before coming out and making a mad dash for the front door. He did it. He got a reaction from the stolid male. As soon as he found himself running down the street that led to his house, a ways away from the school, he threw his fist in the air with a jump and shouted happily. Nothing else mattered to him at that point. All he cared about was that he was able to make a good impression.

_**-POV CHANGE-**_

Hibari cautiously opened the door, still unsure about the note. He checked to be sure the coast was clear before bending to pick the flower and note up. The same heat in his cheeks that he felt moments ago came again and made him want to bite whoever did this to death. Unconsciously, he had pressed the flower to his nose while thinking about his plans to kill. When the white flower parted from his nose, the blush was gone.

He now had to deal with the note. Still cautious, Hibari opened the neatly folded piece of paper and his eyes quickly scanned over the words.

_Even the mightiest of predators have someone to hold._  
_Even the mightiest of predators have someone to love._  
_Why is it that you, one of the strongest predators, have none?_  
_You're the only one I see in my dreams, the only one I think about._  
_I see you on a near daily basis, but that doesn't satisfy my need for you._  
_No matter what anyone says, even a mighty predator like you can be loved._  
_Please, allow me to show you the extent of my love._  
_Allow me to enter your life and be the one to complete you._

Hibari read the squiggles on the paper and found himself shaking again. He crumpled the paper, wanting to get it out of his sight, but couldn't throw it away. Instead, his body acted of its own again and shoved it into his pocket. This time, the blush came even harder than before, and he quickly retreated into his office in a vain attempt to get away from it.

No matter how hard he tried to think about something else, his mind kept going back to the paper. Only a herbivore could think of something like that. After seemingly hours of thinking about the note, he finally took it back out. It was definitely a male's cursive. That much was obvious. But, one line in the note stuck out more than the rest.

_I see you on a near daily basis, but that doesn't satisfy my need for you._

Hibari takes many precautions to avoid humans as much as possible, especially the weaklings that go to this school. His eyebrow rose in curiosity. Could it possibly be another guardian?


	2. Hibird's Song

****A/N; **-headdesk- I'M SO SORRY THIS IS TWO HOURS LATE. TT^ TT I was gone all day.. Sorry if this is a bit rushed.. I tried to make the hour deadline, but things got in the way and I had to wrap gifts..

I'll post tomorrow's sooner, I promise. ;u ;

Anyway, standard disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya found himself looking at his locker with a slightly confused look on his face. He had gotten a note slid under the door to his office to look in the locker after hours, which only made him more curious about the contents. Cautiously, the male lifted his hand to turn the dial. After the dial landed on the final number, he looked both ways to be sure that the coast was clear.

After being sure, he opened the locker and a blush instantly rose to his cheeks. It was one he couldn't prevent, even if he wanted to. On his neatly organized books perched a small plush stuffed animal of his yellow Hibird. It was furry, and Hibari had to resist every urge within him to take it out and cuddle it. That was something that herbivores did, right? Still, he picked the plush up to find it had a fake white rose perched in it's mouth. There was another note under it, as well.

Hibari, just as cautious as before, opened the note to read the presumed male's scribbly cursive.

_As the clouds of rain are gathering in the sky._  
_The birds sing and whistle in the parkland nearby._  
_From listening to the creatures knowledge of weather we do gain._  
_The birds always whistle and sing before rain._

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the poem greatly, knowing that his previous assumption had been right on the money. If the poem was to give him clues, the baseball playing weakling dropped one heavy hint. The poem was almost screaming that Yamamoto was behind this.

He had to give the male points, though. Making a plush that he'd actually like, and even making a poem that spoke of clouds, rain, and even birds. It was well thought out. If he had been a romantic, he'd actually take this into consideration. But, being that he was Hibari, he wasn't about to let himself go for the whim of someone he could barely tolerate.

_**-POV CHANGE-**_

Yamamoto stood around the corner nearest the lockers and watched carefully once again. He had stayed up all night and spent hours working on the little thing for Hibari, and he surely hoped he liked it. Almost instantly, at the sight of the plush, the school's biggest predator broke to a blushing male that seemed as handsome as can be. The sight of the pride-infested man blushing at_ his_ gift to him made Yamamoto's heart jump and skip.

The rain guardian tried to hint who exactly he was, since he didn't want Hibari to think it was a female and find out it was Takeshi. He smirked knowingly when he saw a face that Hibari made to the poem. He figured it out. Sure, he didn't want to give it away right then, but if Hibari was falling for a female, there would be a great problem.

Then, Yamamoto's heart dropped to his stomach. He pulled the note out and placed it in his pocket like yesterday, and held the Hibird close to his chest as he shut the locker door. The raven-haired male then turned to go down a hall, but he didn't turn in just any direction. No, he turned in the direction Yamamoto was hiding in. Of course, he'd be found out.

With every closing in footstep, the rain guardian took a silent step back, attempting to hide in the shadows of the school. Hibari walked right by the hallway that he was hiding in, and the sight of the cloud guardian made Yamamoto's heart near explode.

The biggest predator let his guard down enough to turn into another "herbivore" as put in his words. He had the furry plush of Hibird held up to his cheek and was nuzzling it gently. As he passed by, Yamamoto poked his head out to get more of the rare sight. Though, Hibari paused for a moment, and pulled the bird back to his chest, only to start petting it's soft furriness.

The discipline committee's leader turned down a separate hall, and as soon as the footsteps were gone, Yamamoto made a run for it, running out of the school and away from it's premises As he ran, that one sight of Hibari he caught kept running through his head. So the big baddy had a soft spot. The thought had the rain guardian giggling all the way home.

_**-POV CHANGE-**_

Even if it _was_ Takeshi Yamamoto, Hibari could get used to this. Little gifts and little notes left here and there, and not one has yet to displease the committee leader. Hibari smirked as he took a seat in his office chair. Taking another look at his new Hibird plush, he blushed again. It was a wonder that anyone, let alone someone like Yamamoto, could even like him. But that idiot had the gall to show it.

Hibari blinked, pausing everything. Did he really just think something like that? Yamamoto wasn't someone special. Sure, he wasn't nearly as bad as the other herbivores, and it was true that when he got serious he could be a real predator, but.. Hibari felt a blush come up and he leaned back in his chair, covering his eyes with his arm.

The more he thought about this dilemma he found himself in, the more he didn't like himself. He wasn't gay in the first place, but here he was reasoning himself into giving the male a chance. Hibari huffed and peeked out from under his arm at the bird and a faint smirk came to his lips before his arm hid his eyes again. Perhaps he wouldn't mind giving the idiot a chance.


	3. A Hedgehog's Heart

***A/N; **I promised to make it earlier.. And I did.. But not by much. GAH. Anyway, here's your YamaBari fluff for the day. ^- ^

Standard disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

The third day. It was the third day of getting a random gift from the rain guardian, and Hibari Kyoya found himself in his office. He was looking out to the peaceful and empty Namimori Middle campus. Snow was falling again, making the peace and quiet seem surreal. The predator had his tonfas in hand, even though there was no threat. There was a calming sense in simply holding the weapons that nothing could replace.

There was no clue given, nor a note slid under the door to tell him where to look for this present. Just an emptiness that Hibari didn't like. Though what he didn't like more than that was the fact that he wanted the male to continue. It was like asking him to let his guard down, which he never did, but it was tempting when the unavoidable heat rose to his cheeks. Perhaps the herbivore wasn't all too bad.

Taking his eyes off the scene just outside the window, Hibari turned to his desk and where the plush Hibird with the fake white rose sat, next to it a vase with the single rose in it. After ten minutes, he'd found that the White Rose had meant "Love" in some cultures and "Everlasting" in others. There was one source that said "False Love" and Hibari felt a twisting in his gut, and immediately clicked off the site and went away from the computer.

Why did that one little meaning make his insides twist in a way he didn't find enjoyable? He couldn't possibly have new found feelings for the swordsman, so what was it? These were the questions that ate away at Hibari's mind as he found himself staring at the previously acquired gifts. It was just the website. It had several faults and misleading information in it anyway. The male stormed out of the room angrily, though he didn't know exactly why he was angry.

_'I'm angry because I don't know where to look!_' Hibari's mind yelled, causing him to come to an almost screeching halt in the middle of the hall.

_'No.'_ He thought._ 'I'm not looking for the stupid gift.'_ His footsteps were loud and the scowl on his face was unmistakable as he wandered the many halls of the building. _'I'm just paroling.. Right?'_ His mind was in an inner conflict of emotions when everything grew silent. His eyes locked with a shadow of something in the distance, and his heart skipped a beat, which he cursed about.

Hibari tightened his grip on the tonfas rested in his palms and ran forward, ready to strike whatever it was. And he was about to. Until he saw what it was. Not only did he feel stupid for being about to attack it, but his stomach whirred in several directions before he felt the blush rise again.

In front of him was a huge, human-sized plush of a smiling hedgehog holding a stuffed heart between his hands. On the large heart was_ 'Hibari'_ in white itallic script. His entire face was burning in both embarrassment and joyous love for the thing. It was another thing to add to the growing list of things he'd never admit.

However, unlike previous days, this one had no note. No paper, no poem, nothing like that was in sight. His face only burned even more when he realized that the 'Hibari' on the heart was hand-stitched into the red velvety surface. Perhaps the baseball idiot thought that was enough and didn't write him anything. For the receiver of the gift, it was more than enough.

_**-POV CHANGE-**_

Yamamoto peeked out of the vent above the gigantic plush he had placed in the hall. The hall was the only one that headed directly for the baseball team's changing room, so he thought the placement would be obvious. Perhaps not. He waited for more than an hour, and just before he was about to give up hope, he heard what was unmistakably angry footsteps.

_'Is he mad about me not telling him where to look?'_ Yamamoto thought, unknowingly hitting the nail right on the head._ 'That's really cute of him!'_

A feeling that seemed to be becoming a usual one returned. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach as he saw Hibari's shadow running at toward the plush. _'Is he going to attack it? I put so much work into it!_' Yamamoto almost regretted not telling the male where to look. Almost. That was, until Hibari's facial expression made everything worth it.

Yamamoto's heart jumped at the sight of a completely red-faced Hibari, looking at the huge hedgehog completely dumbfounded. He was then reminded of what exactly he fell in love with. The tough-exterior meant nothing to him, but what Takeshi loved most was the inside of the hard shell. The mushy inside that had a love for small animals. Only Hibari would have a quirk so cute about him. The baseball playing "idiot" was almost positive that the quirk wasn't the only soft part about the predator.

Just when Yamamoto was about to retreat, he saw something that made him clench his jaws, bite his cheek, and force down a squeal. Hibari had dropped his tonfas and was currently _hugging_ the hedgehog! Yamamoto felt tears well up to his eyes as he attempted to hold back every urge to cuddle the menacing committee leader.

Without another thought, Yamamoto crawled silently through the vents and dropped out where he had originally popped in. The baseball team's changing room. After his drop, he didn't bother to put the gate on the open vent. No, he ran out and as soon as he was a safe distance from the school, he yelled at the top of his lungs.

**"So cute!"**

_**-POV CHANGE-**_

Hibari had a scowl on his face as he attempted to force the over-sized plush through the door to his office. It was almost impossible, but he almost had it in when he heard a yell in the distance that immediately made his heart drop and his stance to change as he prepared for someone to come. His hands were back on his tonfas and he was ready to bite someone to death so they didn't speak of the overly embarrassing scene of him trying to shove a hedgehog into his office by it's massive butt area.

The pink on his cheeks wouldn't leave no matter what he thought, though. This present was almost too much for him, but he loved it all the same. After a full five minutes of standing there and checking every bit of his surroundings, he put his tonfas away and got back to shoving the massive plush into his office.


	4. Christmas Eve's Firework Show

***A/N; **Ahh.. Another late chapter. /headdesk

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

Hibari sat on the snow covered roof of Namimori. It was Christmas Eve, and usually a time to be around family or friends. To him, a cup of hot cocoa on the roof was enough. Though, he did find that he wanted to see the rain guardian. Ever since he started leaving those gifts behind, he's been avoiding Hibari more than usual.

It was still snowing, and Hibari had already made a snow-creature. It was, of course, Hibird. As he looked at his snowy version of his beloved partner, he couldn't help but think about the plush of the yellow bird. A rare and warm smile spread easily over his features, even reaching up to his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, there was a person below on the lawn of Namimori, getting ready for a show.

Hibari laid back on the snow, his hands behind his head and shielding his uncovered neck from the freezing blanket of fluffy white ice. His usual scowl returned to his face as he wondered about Yamamoto. Was he going to leave him something today? Or was he going to wait until Christmas? Either way, the raven-haired boy didn't mind. But one thing kept eating away at his mind. If he almost literally came out and said who was leaving the gifts, why didn't he do it in person?

_'Because he's a herbivore.'_ Hibari thought with a nod.

_**-EARLIER THAT DAY-**_

School was out for the holidays, obviously, but Hibari kept hearing noises coming from the baseball field. It was the distinct noise of a metal bat hitting a baseball with incredulous strength. Only one person on the entire team could hit a ball with such force, and the thought of Yamamoto playing baseball on Christmas Eve bothered Hibari.

_'Why isn't he somewhere warm with his family? Or in here with-'_ Hibari blushed and shook his head, forcing the thought to leave his mind.

There wasn't anything between the two, right? That meant that there was no reason for them to be in contact on such a holiday. Hibari nodded quietly, but the noises continued and steadily grew louder. It was as if Yamamoto knew that Hibari could hear him, and was tempting the other to come out and watch. After ten minutes of attempting to do his homework, and failing due to the stupid noises, he stood and slammed his palms down on the wooden desk in front of him.

Hibari picked his tonfas up and marched angrily out of the office, nearly running into the stuffed hedgehog on his way out. _'If the herbivore has the gall to interrupt my studies, he should at least have the gall to come in and do it.'_

As soon as Hibari walked into the open changing room of the baseball team, he wish he hadn't. Something within him made him jump behind the nearest red locker and peer out at the marvelous sight. His cheeks burned a furious red, and as much as he willed his eyes away, they wouldn't move. They were locked on Yamamoto's shirtless body, a cold sweat making his tanned skin glisten perfectly and his arms up on the helmet he was putting away.

When Hibari forced himself out of the trance the male put him in, he found that his palms were sweating slightly. The heat on his face wouldn't go away, but he needed to confront him. Well, he thought he did anyway. Making his face as angry as possible with a blush, he stepped out from behind the locker and looked the male in the eye.

That proved disasterous as well. Those chocolate brown orbs could keep anyone frozen in their tracks. Hibari found himself wondering how this male felt that way toward him of all people.

"Hibari-san! I-I wasn't expecting you t-to be here!" Yamamoto said, finally breaking Hibari's trance.

"What are you doing here, anyway." Hibari asked, rather uninterested. He could feel that his cheeks were still stained a light pink, and that wasn't helped by the fact that Yamamoto still stood their shirtless.

"I was practicing, of course!" He said with his signature grin.

"On Christmas Eve?" The cloud guardian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-Well, yeah.. I don't want to get rusty before spring." Yamamoto said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and looking away with a light blush.

_'His blush.. is rather cute..'_ Hibari thought as his eyes scanned every well defined muscle on the male. Hibari felt a heavy gaze on him, and that made him realize that he was caught staring. And, to make the matter worse, the male spoke before Hibari could advert his gaze.

"Like what you see?" Yamamoto said huskily.

Hibari felt the heat rising to his cheeks and swiftly turned around so the other couldn't see. "Get out before I bite you to death." And with that, Hibari walked away calmly.

"Aww, Hibari!" Yamamoto called after him.

_**-IN THE PRESENT-**_

Hibari didn't like the flashback. He didn't like the feeling it left him, but it did leave him wondering- once again- how someone like that could have feelings for him. Not that he minded one bit. A piercing noise went through the now night sky as a firework exploded bright shades of red and green.

His face twisted to a scowl. Who had the gall to light fireworks on Namimori property?! As his face went to the ground, it lit up a bright red that rivaled the red of the fireworks exploding behind him. On the ground, little red fountains were arranged in an orderly fashion to say_ "Merry Christmas, My Lovely Hibari"_. Hibari was almost too engrossed in the lights to see the excited baseball idiot staring up at him with the biggest grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Hibari-san!" He shouted happily.

"B-Baka... Herbivore.." Hibari said with a slight stutter, his face refusing to calm down from his furious blush.

"Merry Christmas!" Yamamoto shouted back.

"I'll bite you to death if you don't clean this up.." Hibari leaned on the railing, his chin rested comfortably in the palm on his hand as he watched with a small yet happy smile. "..When it's over."

"Will do, _my love_!" The rain guardian shouted, earning a scowl and an eyebrow twitch from the red-faced male. If it was possible, Hibari's red face would've turned three shades darker, but he didn't comment. He was too enveloped with a warm feeling in his stomach that made his heart seemingly explode. The feeling was so large, it made the cold winter air seem like a tropical island breeze.

As embarrassed as he was, he wouldn't trade this gift for the world.


End file.
